nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
11th United States Congress
The Eleventh United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met in Washington, D.C. from March 4, 1809 to March 3, 1811, during the first two years of the first administration of U.S. President James Madison. The apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives was based on the Second Census of the United States in 1800. Both chambers had a Democratic-Republican majority. Party summary The count below identifies party affiliations at the beginning of the first session of this Congress, and includes members from vacancies and newly admitted states, when they were first seated. Changes resulting from subsequent replacements are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate *Democratic-Republican (DR): 27 (majority) *Federalist (F): 7 TOTAL members: 34 House of Representatives *Democratic-Republican (DR): 92 (majority) *Federalist (F): 50 TOTAL members: 142 Leadership ]] Senate *President: George Clinton, Democratic-Republican of New York *President pro tempore of the Senate: ** John Milledge, Democratic-Republican of Georgia ** Andrew Gregg, Democratic-Republican of Pennsylvania, elected June 26, 1809 ** John Gaillard, Democratic-Republican of South Carolina, elected February 28, 1810 ** John Pope, Democratic-Republican of Kentucky, elected February 23, 1811 House of Representatives *Speaker: Joseph B. Varnum, Democratic-Republican of Massachusetts, elected October 26, 1807 Major events *March 4, 1809: James Madison became President of the United States *September 16, 1810: Mexican War of Independence *October 27, 1810: USA annexed West Florida from Spain *Napoleonic Wars (1803-1815) *Russo-Turkish War, 1806-1812 Major legislation *May 1, 1810 - Macon's Bill Number 2, ch. 39, Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1814; Class 2 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1810; and Class 3 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1812. ]] House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives are preceded by their district numbers. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Epaphroditus Champion (F) * . Samuel W. Dana (F) ** Ebenezer Huntington (F) * . John Davenport (F) * . Jonathan O. Moseley (F) * . Timothy Pitkin (F) * . Lewis B. Sturges (F) * . Benjamin Tallmadge (F) Delaware * . Nicholas Van Dyke (F) Georgia * . William W. Bibb (DR) * . Howell Cobb (DR) * . Dennis Smelt (DR) * . George M. Troup (DR) Kentucky * . Matthew Lyon (DR) * . Samuel McKee (DR) * . Henry Crist (DR) * . Richard M. Johnson (DR) * . Benjamin Howard (DR) ** William T. Barry (DR) * . Joseph Desha (DR) Maryland The 5th district was a plural district with two representatives. * . John Campbell (F) * . Archibald Van Horne (DR) * . Philip B. Key (F) * . Roger Nelson (DR) ** Samuel Ringgold (DR) * . Alexander McKim (DR) * . Nicholas R. Moore (DR) * . John Montgomery (DR) * . John Brown (DR) ** Robert Wright (DR) * . Charles Goldsborough (F) Massachusetts * . Josiah Quincy (F) * . Benjamin Pickman, Jr. (F) * . Edward St. Loe Livermore (F) * . Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * . William Ely (F) * . Samuel Taggart (F) * . William Baylies (F) ** Charles Turner, Jr. (DR) * . Gideon Gardner (DR) * . Laban Wheaton (F) * . Jabez Upham (F) ** Joseph Allen (F) * . William Stedman (F) ** Abijah Bigelow (F) * . Ezekiel Bacon (DR) * . Ebenezer Seaver (DR) * . Richard Cutts (DR) * . Ezekiel Whitman (F) * . Orchard Cook (DR) * . Barzillai Gannett (DR) New Hampshire * . Daniel Blaisdell (F) * . John C. Chamberlain (F) * . William Hale (F) * . Nathaniel A. Haven (F) * . James Wilson (F) New Jersey * . Adam Boyd (DR) * . James Cox (DR) ** John A. Scudder (DR) * . William Helms (DR) * . Jacob Hufty (DR) * . Thomas Newbold (DR) * . Henry Southard (DR) New York There were two plural districts, the 2nd & 6th, each had two representatives. * . Ebenezer Sage (DR) * . William Denning (DR) ** Samuel L. Mitchill (DR) * . Gurdon S. Mumford (DR) * . Jonathan Fisk (DR) * . James Emott (F) * . Barent Gardenier (F) * . Herman Knickerbocker (F) * . Robert Le Roy Livingston (F) * . Killian Van Rensselaer (F) * . John Thompson (DR) * . Thomas Sammons (DR) * . John Nicholson (DR) * . Thomas R. Gold (F) * . Erastus Root (DR) * . Uri Tracy (DR) * . Vincent Mathews (F) * . Peter B. Porter (DR) North Carolina * . Lemuel Sawyer (DR) * . Willis Alston (DR) * . William Kennedy (DR) * . John Stanly (F) * . Thomas Kenan (DR) * . Nathaniel Macon (DR) * . Archibald McBryde (F) * . Richard Stanford (DR) * . James Cochran (DR) * . Joseph Pearson (F) * . James Holland (DR) * . Meshack Franklin (DR) Ohio * . Jeremiah Morrow (DR) Pennsylvania There were four plural districts, the 1st, 2nd, & 3rd had three representatives each, the 4th had two representatives. * . William Anderson (DR) * . John Porter (DR) * . Benjamin Say (DR) ** Adam Seybert (DR) * . Robert Brown (DR) * . William Milnor (F) * . John Ross (DR) * . Daniel Hiester (DR) * . Robert Jenkins (F) * . Matthias Richards (DR) * . David Bard (DR) * . Robert Whitehill (DR) * . George Smith (DR) * . William Crawford (DR) * . John Rea (DR) * . William Findley (DR) * . John Smilie (DR) * . Aaron Lyle (DR) * . Samuel Smith (DR) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Richard Jackson, Jr. (F) * . Elisha R. Potter (F) South Carolina * . Robert Marion (DR) ** Langdon Cheves (DR) * . William Butler, Sr. (DR) * . Robert Witherspoon (DR) * . John Taylor (DR), resigned December 30, 1810, vacant for remainder of term * . Richard Winn (DR) * . Joseph Calhoun (DR) * . Thomas Moore (DR) * . Lemuel J. Alston (DR) Tennessee * . John Rhea (DR) * . Pleasant M. Miller (DR) * . Robert Weakley (DR) Vermont * . Samuel Shaw (DR) * . Jonathan H. Hubbard (F) * . William Chamberlain (F) * . Martin Chittenden (F) Virginia * . John G. Jackson (DR) ** William McKinley (DR) * . James Stephenson (F) * . John Smith (DR) * . Jacob Swoope (F) * . James Breckinridge (F) * . Daniel Sheffey (F) * . Joseph Lewis, Jr. (F) * . Walter Jones (DR) * . John Love (DR) * . John Dawson (DR) * . John Roane (DR) * . Burwell Bassett (DR) * . William A. Burwell (DR) * . Matthew Clay (DR) * . John Randolph (DR) * . John W. Eppes (DR) * . Thomas Gholson, Jr. (DR) * . Peterson Goodwyn (DR) * . Edwin Gray (DR) * . Thomas Newton, Jr. (DR) * . Wilson C. Nicholas (DR) ** David S. Garland (DR) * . John Clopton (DR) Non-voting members * . Jonathan Jennings * . George Poindexter * . Julien De L. Poydras Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of the first session of this Congress. :Senate *replacements: 9 ** Democratic-Republicans: no net change ** Federalists: no net change *deaths: 2 *resignations: 8 *interim appointments: 1 *'Total seats with changes: 12' :House of Representatives *replacements: 11 ** Democratic-Republicans: no net change ** Federalists: no net change *deaths: 1 *resignations: 12 *contested election: 1 *'Total seats with changes: 14' Employees *Architect of the Capitol: Benjamin Latrobe Senate *Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts *Sergeant at Arms: James Mathers of New York *Chaplain: ** James J. Wilmer, Episcopalian, elected May 24, 1809 ** Obadiah B. Brown, Baptist, elected December 5, 1809 ** Walter D. Addison, Episcopalian, elected December 12, 1810 House of Representatives *Clerk: Patrick Magruder of Maryland, elected May 22, 1809 *Sergeant at Arms: Thomas Dunn of Maryland, elected May 22, 1809 *Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected May 22, 1809 *Chaplain: Jesse Lee, Methodist, elected May 22, 1809 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 011 Category:1809 in the United States Category:1810 in the United States Category:1811 in the United States